Island nymph
The Island nymph are a mysterious female humanoid race that live only on the Western Sea Islands. They are the same size as Humans and Elves, though some are taller than them. Most of them seem to have purple skin, but some have a lighter or darker skin of that colour. They follow Seren and their native goddess, Hiy'murmun and native god Hun'murmun. History Before the Third Age, there was such thing as male nymphs. They were said to be charming and seductive and any beautiful woman would want a man. They then went to help the Saradominists across the sea, but all of them have been frozen. The last male died of a heart attack and thus, ended the male nymphs. The female nymphs though, remained strong, and awaited another male race to help them reproduce. The Noctrazians only stayed briefly, but the Elves came, and colonized. They welcomed the prince, Dlyphwyn, and since then, they became a strong breed, and united with the elves. Society Nymphs, unlike other women, have voices in the Kingdom. They can become politicians, lawyers, teachers, dock workers and even join in the army and navy if they wanted to. The nymphs have the same rights as Elves and are respected highly. In fact, nearly 75% of the high ranks consists of nymphs and Female Elves. Nymphs seem to be "civilized" and think that people who think they are uncivilized, should rethink of what they just said. They are shown to be very happy and easy going people who loves visitors and greet them in their home. They love to speak to their fellow nymphs, gossip, basically do what ever a human does or an elf does in the area. They seem to be extremely sensitive though as they hate it when they are called "uncivilized" or "barbarians" and automatically assume that the person who called them that, begin to get aggressive and call forth security forces to kill the person, but the security forces will calm the caller down. They are shown to have unbelievable strength, but the strength appears to vary on their emotions, as a normal or happy nymph can carry only a barrel, but an annoyed or angry nymph can carry a tree with one hand and finally, a furious, hostile or warlike nymph can carry things, 120 times their size! Culture Nymphs are said to have even more intelligence than a normal Human and even Elves and Gnomes. Nymphs had made numerous amounts of technological advances ahead of Humans and even Dwarves, but their technologies are proven to be safe for the environment due to their native Glazewood producing no smog at all. They appear to love cooking and made many delicious dishes out of their native animals, and even threw in some Glazewood as they confirm that you can actually eat the log since it's friendly for teeth, and has a sweet nectar inside of the log despite it feeling hard and being merely indestructible. Nymphs are also very interested in Astronomy as said in Within the Stars. Unlike most tribes, they try very hard to make this goal possible, to the point where they built their own observatory to look directly at the stars above. They had found and confirmed, that there are 13 planets in the RuneScapian Solar System and that the planet houses only just 1 moon. They also said that the planet revolves around 2 stars, a Class C star and a Class F star which they named the Class C star "Hiy'murmun" and the Class F star "Hun'murmun". In addition, nymphs started the Musical Revolution by creating new instruments for their people, and started new music trances. They appear to love music and enjoy making it, as they think it's better than fighting, and the world should be like this. Language Although today many nymphs speak Elven, they kept their own language called Nyosh'ki with them and carried it on to future generations. Their language somewhat resembles the Native American language of possibly Cherokee (this is not confirmed), except in their own twist. When naming someone, they often start the name with an H and two more letters then putting a semi quote then putting their last name there. For example, the queen's name is Naiguizi but her native name is actually "Hui'nagiuazu", since her family's last name was "Nagiuazu" until the arrival of the Elves. The rest of the language is currently unknown to players, but often, the nymphs will speak the language. There is a few words that they say in their dialogue. This can be found in the library in Cardiff. *Marusii - Hello. *Haaniu - Please. *Shuu - Yes *Sali - No *Yumaka fu shid likdu? - What is your name? These are the only known words in the language. They appear to resemble the Comanche language (for example, Marusii is marúawe) but completely different. If you speak to the Librarian in the Cardiff Library, she will confirm that it's a different language than what Humans think what they heard of the language called "Comanche". Population Locations *Cardiff - Capital of all the nymphs currently. *Mountain City - A small settlement on the peaks of Mount Trinity. *Hynu'dall - A city that is even larger than Cardiff and even Varrock located on the Southern Island of the Western Sea Islands *Syun'dall - Opposite of it's southern counterpart, and is a small hamlet that is located on the Northern Island of the Western Sea Islands. It appears to have a lot of troops to the north of the hamlet due to an invasion of their rival tribe. *Syuzuki - An Eastern-style village located not so far from Syun'dall. They appear to be allies. *Kantuduu'syal - The rival of Syun'dall, located to the north of the small hamlet. They appear to be larger in size, but their army is much smaller. Noteable nymphs *Queen Naiguizi - Queen of the nymphs and sworn wife of King Dlyphwyn. *Lieutenant Sah'dyruuli - A Lieutenant that has a defense post at Mountain City's southern part. Lieutenant Myu'seriguo's head partner. *Lieutenant Myu'seriguo - A Lieutenant that has a defense post at Mountain City's northern part. She is quite bad at phrasing unlike her partner, Lieutenant Sah'dyruuli. *General Maelda - Second-in-command general of the Carydwyn Armed Forces *General Sayulquynn - General and later Commander of the Carydwyn Armed Forces. *Sei'mayushali - The price checker of armour in the Grand Exchange at Entowesnensettoh. Trivia *Since there are no known male nymphs in the game, many players had speculated that they are the first homosexual race on RuneScape. For 3 weeks after the release of the nymphs, they had begun to realize that General Sayulquynn, the Second-in-command General, in the imperial palace has a high attraction towards the Armour Price Checker in Entowesnensettoh, since she often mentions her beauty and willing to be together with her, along with talking about her knowledge and even sighing. A lot of players have been posting on the forums strongly asking Jagex that why is a female attracted to another one, since Jagex is strongly opposed to it, as for example, the Throne of Miscellania restricts you from marrying your own gender. Jagex then realized this, but confirmed this to be part of their act listening to the homosexual community of RuneScape, therefore, not fixing this relationship between the two. Many Christian and Muslim players begun to become upset, and started a riot in world 66. This riot was majorly ignored, and the relationship remained. It was confirmed later by Jagex that this is indeed the first homosexual race in the game, and is not willing to change this anytime soon. On the same day they confirmed it, they had allowed the players to talk to King Vargas to admit that their love was towards Prince Brand or Princess Asgard. Category:Races and Species Category:Serenists Category:Hiy'murmunists